1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to lens systems and, particularly, to a projection lens system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce sizes of projectors, such as digital light processing (DLP), liquid crystal display (LCD), or liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) projectors, projection lens systems having short overall length, i.e., the distance between the magnification-side surface of such a projection lens system and a surface of a spatial light modulator (SLM) facing the projection lens system, are highly desirable for mobility. Also, high resolution and a wide field angle of the projection lens system are required. However, correction of aberrations, especially field curvature, distortion, and coma, for acquiring a high resolution becomes a challenge when configuring a projection lens system having a short overall length and a wide field angle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projection lens system which can overcome the described limitations.